Rain
by snipershezz
Summary: Ultrajet's a hell of a drug.


**Characters:** John Hancock, Female Sole Survivor

 **Relationships:** John Hancock/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Ghoul, Voice, PWP, Consensual Drug Use, Drug Use, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Romance

 **Warnings:** Drug Use

 **Summary:** Ultrajet's a hell of a drug.

 **A/N:** I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the fallout kink meme. Please don't read if you are offended by that.

 **The original prompt was as follows:** I kind of want Hancock and the Sole Survivor getting their hands on some great drugs that have maybe been mixed with some aphrodisiacs, and having fun with each other. I want it all completely consensual and fun, though I know this can sometimes lead into possible dubcon territory, so I want both Hancock and the Female Sole Survivor to KNOW 100% what they're getting into here.

* * *

"What's this?" Hancock eyed the package warily.

Aurora had been busy all afternoon bent over the chemistry bench on her porch and he'd spent the day gratefully off his feet. He considered his need to acquire more comfortable boots next time they passed a decent armour trader. Putting his knife on his bed side table he stretched his long legs out on his bed. Sanctuary Hills had its perks - his own room with a comfortable bed and her house was well equipped, she'd even managed to get her hands on a Nuka Cola fridge in what passed as their kitchen. Aurora grinned at him, throwing herself into the chair beside his bed.

"It's for you. Ya know, as a thank you for - well for everything you've done for me, helping with stuff 'round here, protecting my six when we're out there, being a friend." She ended the sentence in a shrug.

His dark eyes found hers, "Ya didn't have to do that doll."

She raised a scarred eyebrow, "I wanted to John." Came the reply as she tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

He smirked, not even bothering to ignore the warmth he felt when she said his name. Unwrapping the cloth his eyes widened considerably, "Is this -"

"Ultrajet." She said proudly, "I finally found everything to make it." Shucking off her boots she clambered onto the bed beside him.

"I've never done this stuff, it's always so hard to come by."

She wriggled her toes, two of them stuck out stubbornly from the hole in her sock, "I know, I figured 'cause jet doesn't give ghouls the same kick, this would - well - be a bit of fun for you."

He raised a brow, "Shit, this is - thanks." It wasn't often a man like John Hancock was struck speechless but the thought that went into this gesture, the time she spent - he smiled, the sole survivor of Vault 111 really was one of a kind. He picked up the inhaler, turning it over in the dim light. "Shut the door will ya?"

A surprised look crossed her pretty face, "You're gunna do it now?"

He grinned, "We ain't gotta be nowhere?" Aurora shook her head. "No time like the present."

She chuckled, reaching the door and closing it softly, "You want me to go?"

"Nah, doll you should stay, ain't no fun getting high by yourself, ya feel me?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I feel you." Her head turned to the door briefly. "I'll be right back." She exited the room quietly and padded down the hall. Hitting the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of whisky and a can of dog food. Stepping onto the porch she cracked the can with her combat knife and tipped the contents into Dogmeat's bowl. He unfolded himself and came out of his dog house, woofing happily. Aurora looked up into the darkening sky.

"Gunna rain soon boy. Stay dry, huh?" She received a whine in response. Smiling she headed back inside. Scooping the whisky up and depositing the empty can in the bin she headed back to Hancock's room. "Hey." She called softly, shutting the door.

"Hey yourself toots." Aurora sat in the chair, cracking the whisky. "Ya know - I don't bite." He patted the bed. Laughing she handed him the whisky bottle and clambered over his legs. Hancock grinned admiring her figure, thankfully he had the whisky in his hands or the temptation to smack her ass would've been too much. She settled herself beside him.

"Thanks." She replied as he handed over the bottle. Aurora pulled out a battered pack of cigarettes, she'd quit when she was pregnant with Shaun but it hardly seemed to matter now in this new world where getting mauled or shot was the most common form of death, suddenly cancer wasn't such a scary thing. Swigging the whisky she stole a look at Hancock, she wasn't sure what it was about him that drew her, maybe it was his strangely dark, yet expressive eyes, or his wry smirk - his voice wasn't bad either – ah who was she kidding she could listen to that gravely tone all day and she frequently did, asking about anything and everything, just to hear him talk. _Fuck, I got it bad don't I?_

She knew the moment that stole her breath though. He'd knifed a guy. A friendly pat on the shoulder, then bam, gutted like a fish. The display made her insides heat up like a furnace. It was at that moment she concluded she was sick in the head, but you had to be a little bit sick in this world and she found she was strangely ok with that.

Hancock lifted the inhaler to his lips, he paused. "You sure you don't want some doll? I got some Jet here somewhere."

She smiled shaking her head, "I ain't got nothing against others doin' it, I just don't like it myself, makes me jittery." She held up the bottle, now a third empty. "Whisky's my drug."

Hancock grinned that smirk that made her stomach flip, "Cheers." He clinked the inhaler against her bottle, she laughed taking a long swig. Aurora watched him put the Ultrajet to rough lips and inhale deeply. Hancock gasped loudly and for a terrifying second she thought she'd killed him. Then his eyes opened, she watched in fascination as his radiated pupils blew up and silly satisfied smile stretched across his face. " _Daaaaammm._ " He breathed, "That is some _gooood_ shit." He tipped his head back closing his eyes.

She watched in awe as he swallowed, then giggled manically.

Aurora took another long swallow of whisky.

"God! I – I can feel my blood!"

She frowned in confusion, "Wha –"

"Shhh! Can you hear it?" His hand shot out grabbing her wrist. He placed a hand on his heart. "See? I can feel it moving. Can you feel it?" His body radiated heat unlike anything she'd ever felt.

"You're hot." She replied dumbly.

The manic giggle made another appearance and when Hancock opened his eyes they smouldered, "Thanks toots."

The unexpected jolt of arousal hit her in the stomach like a stun baton. She smirked at him, "Hot as in temperature ya ass."

He chuckled.

She leaned back against the headboard taking a swig of whisky, "At least you ain't gone bananas. I seen some people trip right out, ya know thinkin' they can take on one of those damn Deathclaws with nothin' but a piece of two by four, thinkin' they're some kind of invincible."

He laughed pinching a cigarette from her pack laying between them, "I ain't just anyone doll."

"Yeah I know Hancock - it'd take a whole mess o' drugs to trip you out." She snickered, "I can just imagine it though, you leaping up like this," She got up on the bed, flinging her arms out, Hancock watched in amusement as the whisky bottle flew from her hands and out his open window, "and screaming 'I'm king of the world!' Woah! – Shit!" She toppled in a heap of flailing limbs onto the floor.

John climbed lazily to the end of the bed, peering over the end of it, he smiled at her, "You ok toots?"

Her face was red when she looked up and he didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful thing.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"The floor beat me up."

He watched every separate eyelash sparkle as she blinked.

"Come on." He reached out both hands and slipped them under her armpits hoisting her up and onto the bed.

"Woah! You're not usually that strong are you?"

He shrugged, suddenly grateful he could no longer blush, "It's the Jet."

She blinked again and he found himself mesmerized by her eyes. Who knew brown could be so many colours.

"The floor beat me up." She repeated, giggling.

He wondered briefly if there was anything left in that bottle outside before replying, "Yeah it did."

She grinned stupidly, "It beat me up but you saved me."

"Yeah that's just what I do dollface. I haul your ass outta trouble so you can help the other people."

She suddenly hugged him, "You're the best!"

He chuckled, returning her hug, "Remind me which one of us is high off their tits?"

"You, silly, I'm just happy."

He could hear her heart thumping, he closed his eyes and listened, "You're drunk." He replied finally.

"Am not! You know it takes more than one to get me legless."

"I know toots."

She sighed into his shoulder, her breath folding around him like a fire on a cold night.

"See that's what I love about you John, you know _me_ , not 'the general' or a mercenary or anything else, you just know Aurora, the person."

He pulled back, "You _love_ about me?"

Looking at her face he could see the emotions shifting like colours. Confusion, realisation, shock.

"Holy shit!" She pulled away abruptly, he missed her warmth. "Damn John – I – crap – I don't wanna ruin our friendship but – you're – well, you – smart, funny, you're a great leader, an amazing friend – I mean you stabbed a guy -"

"Aurora -"

"- You straight up knifed a guy – for me – and I was all like _damn -_ "

"Aurora -"

"- I mean that was freaking hot and I'm sick in the head for that and I tried – I mean – I really tried to ignore the attraction but – you're awesome and I -"

"Aurora!"

She looked up, "Hmmm?"

"Shut up." He said kindly before knocking her hat off, grabbing a handful of hair and pressing his mouth to her own.

Aurora, naturally, was in shock, one minute she's babbling her ass off and the next there's a warm, skillful mouth covering hers. Hancock was the only other person in the room bringing her to the conclusion -

 _Christ on a cracker! He's kissing me! Hancock is kissing_ _ **me**_ _!_

She gasped and John - being an opportunist - slipped his tongue in and _God_! It was like every amazing flavour at once - cherries, grapes, whisky, smoke, leather, and everything that was uniquely Aurora.

Suddenly she moved and it was like pleasure and torture all at once. Finally, _finally_! She was kissing him back! He pressed her down into the bed. Aurora sucked on his tongue and stars bloomed behind his eyelids. He tore himself away, lest he embarrass himself.

He was _not,_ not going to have that happen. This girl was special and she deserved to be treated as such. Every vein in his body was singing like a church choir.

"Aurora -"

She shivered at his tone, gravel and lust.

"John -"

He inhaled her voice, closing his eyes with the heat of it. His cock jumped dangerously in his pants, "Fuck!"

Her eyes smouldered like dying embers, "Sure, if you're up for it."

"Toots – Aurora, are – are you sure – I mean – don't get me wrong, I'm all for this, you feel me? But it's just – are ya sure doll?"

She leaned forwards and grasped his face between her hands, "John, if I wasn't you'd be halfway across the room by now." Her hands slipped down to his pants, she squeezed him gently and smirked. "And yeah, I _feel_ you."

Quick fingers released her shirt buttons, only to find himself thwarted by more material, "God damn! _Seriously_?! A _bra_? Where did you even find this?"

She laughed and released the catch at the front, baring herself to him, "John?"

He found himself instantly distracted, "Hmmm?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, when he pulled back she was panting heavily, goose bumps rising all over her chest. Every one as clear as day, he blinked slowly. Colours, he could see colours. Gold swirling around in front of his eyes, he reached out to touch it gently.

"John? Are you ok?"

His eyes refocused on the woman before him, "Yeah doll, never better. Goddamn you're gorgeous."

Her skin flushed a beautiful red, the gold dusted her, and he smiled. Shucking his T-shirt, he leaned forwards to nip at her stomach lightly, kneading her breasts with rough hands.

Aurora ran her nails over his scalp, when he reached her pants, he moved his hands to undo her belt, pulling gently at the garments. She lifted her hips as he pulled off her trousers, panties and all. She couldn't believe this was happening, John was actually here, this wasn't one of her shameful late night fantasies. She grinned down at him as he removed her socks nipping at her toes, her giggle turned to a squeal as he smirked up at her, parted her legs and took a long lick across her inner thigh.

That squeal tapered off into a moan as he moved to suck her clit. "Oh-oh my God."

She could feel his hot breath on her as he chuckled.

"Not God sweetheart, just me." He continued his explorations, slipping a finger inside her heat. She moaned his name, nails digging into his head, those long fingers traveled down his neck, and he was sure if his skin was fully functional he would have goose bumps. Those fingers crawled over his shoulder blades and under his arms, suddenly he found himself ripped away from his prize and into an all-consuming kiss.

Ripping her mouth away from his, "I need you John, now." She whispered desperately.

His pants were shoved to his ankles and she wrapped her legs around him. He stopped, staring into her eyes.

He found he didn't just want a hot, rough fuck while high off his tits, he wanted to take this slow, savour the feeling, savour the incredible fucking high with this amazing woman, because who knew if this would ever happen again.

As if Aurora sensed the change and slipped her hand up to caress his face, she brought her lips up to his ear, "It will happen as many times as you want, you matter to me John, this isn't some quick dirty fuck ok?"

He averted his eyes, embarrassed he'd let her in on the fact that - yeah, he had feelings. She kissed him softly as she slid herself onto his cock, they gasped collectively.

She leaned her forehead against his, "Listen," she whispered, "rain."

The first drops began to patter the roof softly.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

"Yeah, I love the rain."

"I wasn't talking about the rain, doll."

She kissed him, shifting her hips, Hancock shuddered. He teased her with a slow pace until she was writhing.

"Please – please John!"

The rain beat slightly harder on the roof, he felt the rhythm in his bones.

"Yes! Yes!" She slid shaking hands up his arms, squeezing straining biceps then grabbed his face in a kiss.

The rhythm was electric, he chased that baseline ruthlessly, he felt the orgasm rushing at him like the rain.

"John – I'm gonna -" She moaned his name, he felt her all around him, squeezing.

The rain reached a deafening crescendo, he shouted out as the thunder clapped, spilling into her. He dropped himself onto his elbows, panting loudly in her ears.

Aurora stretched like a cat, then kissed him lazily, "Holy shit that was -"

"Fucking incredible." Hancock sighed happily as he dropped down beside her.

The rain was tapering off, along with him.

She chuckled, curling herself under his arm. He squeezed her shoulder.

"You know - that Vault-Tec Rep needs a place to stay -"

Hancock raised a brow, "Does he now?"

She shifted slightly, "Yeah, I was thinking this room would be perfect."

His heart dropped, "And where would I sleep?"

She pushed herself up kissing his lips, "How do you feel about a room facing north?"

His heart soared - her room.

He smirked, "I could live with that."


End file.
